


Amor (Viuda Negra)

by radenzaprior



Series: Sentimientos  (Marvel) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Compatible con el canon, F/M, Gen, Natasha Feels, Natasha-centric, Other, POV Natasha Romanov, Past Relationship(s), Scott Lang/Natasha Romanoff (implícito), Vengadores, Viuda negra, capitán américa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radenzaprior/pseuds/radenzaprior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha se sintió vacía por mucho tiempo<br/>El amor es para niños<br/>El sexo no<br/>En un mundo donde el príncipe se queda con la astrofísica, el playboy con su asistente, el chico de circo con la chica de granja, el Capitán con un agente secreto, nada es normal<br/>Natasha debió haberlo visto venir</p><p>Está es la historia de cómo Natalia Romanova consiguió una familia y de cómo Natasha Romanoff hará todo para protegerla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor (Viuda Negra)

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que escribo en este sitio  
> Por favor, solo críticas constructivas  
> Este fic pertenecerá a una serie de fics del universo marvel basado en los sentimientos de los personajes  
> Acepto solicitudes

Natalia Romanova  
Natalie Rushman  
Natasha Romanoff  
No importa el nombre, no importa su atuendo, no importa la ocasión  
La viuda Negra trabaja sola  
La viuda Negra vive sola  
La viuda Negra está sola

Natasha se siente vacía, tan vacía, es un vacío que el entrenamiento, los ligues de una noche y los revolcones con sus compañeros no logran llenar  
Se siente más sola que nunca en la granja de Clint, al verlo interactuar con su familia, al ver a los chicos reír y bromear todos juntos  
Le hubiera gustado tener un niño, alguien que compartiera su sangre, pero por sobre todo poder ver con fascinación a alguien que pudiera amar incondicionalmente  
El amor es para niños  
La sala roja se aseguró de grabarlo a fuego en su mente, se aseguró de quitarle el poder sobre su sexualidad, la transformó en un arma, en todos los sentidos posibles  
Pero lo que la sala roja no consiguió borrar por completo fue su capacidad de sentir y eso fue su principal error  
La convirtió impredecible, letal y ante todo en una bomba de tiempo  
Natasha no era ajena a vender su cuerpo, llámenla puta, pero para ella el fin justificaba los medios  
O tal vez sólo está siendo hipócrita  
El amor es para niños  
El sexo no

El primer vengador con el que mantiene relaciones sexuales es Clint Barton  
Es sexo de odio, pura rabia e ira asesina, es intenso, pero delicioso  
Clint es un amante considerado y no es ajeno tampoco a usar su cuerpo para obtener lo que quiere  
Y Natalia (porque en ese momento era Natalia) no necesita decirle nada, porque Clint entiende  
Entiende que es su forma de darle las gracias  
Por darle un hogar  
Por no matarla  
El siguiente es inevitablemente  Tony Stark  
Su excusa es que quiere ganarse su confianza  
O tal vez quiere demostrarle que le ha cogido cariño  
Pero no sabe como hacerlo  
Así que lo hace de la mejor forma que sabe  
Pero olvida un detalle: Tony no es un asesino, no es Clint y ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza el significado del acto  
Natalie, ahora era Natalie, sacude la cabeza y se marcha  
Al día siguiente, cuando Tony le pregunta que sucedió anoche ella da una excusa y se larga  
Omite convenientemente que se marchó porque no podía contener las lágrimas y que en la ducha se había frotado hasta que su piel se puso roja  
Porque se sentía sucia, perdida y vacía   
Natasha Romanoff no es una puta  
Así que la siguiente vez sólo besa al Capitán América  
Tratando de consolarlo  
El hombre se ve tan vacío, tan perdido  
Y Steve entiende  
Con Bruce todo se vuelve un espiral de descontrol  
El hombre le cae simpático, pero la  presion social la está volviendo loca  
Natasha no hace nada esta vez  
Sólo le sonríe y  él la abraza  
Porque Banner no recuerda las acciones de Hulk  
No recuerda lo débil que la hizo sentir, lo aterrada que estaba  
Y Natasha capta por primera vez que siente una mujer común al estar sola en la calle, indefensa, siendo asaltada  
Promete dedicar su vida a que no le vuelva a pasar

Cuando todo termina la sensación de temor no desaparece, se asienta en ella, luchando por escapar  
No piensa dejar que su miedo la paralize  
Entrena más que nunca, recordando esa sensación  
Y cada día mejora  
Para ella no es suficiente  
Así que, cuando Bruce se marcha, Natasha se siente aliviada  
Se une a Wanda, viendo en ella a una joven perdida, parada sobre los escombros de una vida que nunca fue  
Como Natasha  
Y sonríe, porque el horizonte se ve menos amenazante de lo que era

Y con el tiempo se da cuenta de que los seres humanos son la única especie que al caer el sol, se levanta, con la cara tiznada de cenizas, los ojos hechizados, un pasado tenebroso, y se sacude el polvo, con la cabeza firme, desafiante, sin pestañear por los horrores que se vienen, siendo capaces de sonreír para tranquilizar al resto  
Es humana  
Y es indestructible  
Pueden aplastar su espíritu, machacar su  cuerpo y, sin embargo, seguirá  allí, porque hay algo que la distingue de otros animales, hay algo que la hace especial, algo que le permite levantarse  y sonreír con desafío, coquetear con la muerte  
Ese algo especial es su familia  
En los vengadores haya una familia  
Ya no está perdida  
Ya no está vacía 

 

Cuando necesita sentirse como una madre acompaña a Clint al campo, con su familia  
A los niños no les importa recibir juguetes extra y siempre preguntan por su tía Tasha  
Cuando quiere sentirse protegida acude a Steve, que la trata como una hermana  
Cuando desea relajarse acude a Tony que gustosamente le paga un día de Spa junto a Pepper  
Cuando quiere un abrazo es a Thor, quien adora abrazarla o mas bien abrazar a cualquier cosa que se mueva  
Cuando necesita hablar va a Wanda, siempre dispuesta a escuchar, reir y llorar con ella  
Y cuando necesita sentirse fuerte, acude a Bucky, siempre disponible para entrenarla, como cuando era niña y patearle el culo  
Natasha encontró su hogar  
Y está dispuesta a todo para defenderlo

La guerra civil la golpea con fuerza, la barre de sus pies y por primera vez en meses Natasha se siente perdida  
Firma los acuerdos, creyendo hacer lo correcto  
Pero cuando es lanzada en una caza salvaje y sin sentido en busca de sus amigos, como si estos fuesen criminales, Natasha se vuelve a sentir vacía, el vacío la golpea con fuerza, está a la deriva  
Deja a Steve escapar

Más tarde se entera de que han puesto a Wanda y a Clint en una prisión  
Se pone furiosa, dispuesta a quemar el mundo arriba y abajo para rescatar a su familia  
Acompaña a Steve y a Bucky, consigue que Tony colabore

Esa noche, mientras peina el cabello de Wanda, sentada frente a la chimenea del palacio, con Clint contándole acerca de Nathaniel y Steve cocinando junto a Bucky, casi se siente en casa  
Pero falta alguien  
Falta Tony, falta Tony y su sarcasmo, la forma de contar chistes idiotas que se ganarían la reprobación de Steve, los rubores de Wanda y las carcajadas histéricas de Clint  
Falta Tony y sus invenciones para pasar el tiempo, inútiles, poco prácticas y graciosas

Tony llega tras unos meses, convencido por T' Challa  
Luce arrepentido, sin embargo comienza a contar sus chistes como si nada hubiera pasado  
Y es entonces cuando T' Challa  entra a su familia  
Porque les devolvió al hijo pródigo 

Scott Lang no tiene mucha interacción con ella, hasta que terminan emparejados en una misión  
Y tal vez, y solo tal vez, a Natasha le cae simpático  
Y tal vez está dispuesta a algo más

Porque entendió que el sexo no va sin amor, que amar no significa acostarse, que cada uno de sus amantes dejó una huella en ella y que no se puede amar a otro sin amarse a sí mismo


End file.
